Love is Crazy
by PHEELYFaN4LiFe
Summary: Keely loves Phil...he finds out and they express their true feelings to each other...I'm really bad at summeries so plz read this story its better than the summary says.
1. Didn't know how to tell you

**Love is Crazy**

**A/N: Hey every1! This is not my first fanfic I also wrote In Another Life. The idea of this story just popped into my head after I wrote this song so I decided to write a story based on the song…but it also has different songs in it 2. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Didn't know how to tell you**

**Keely P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room bored when an instant message popped up on my computer screen. It said

PDFutureBoy156-Hey Keel! Wanna hang out later?

ShoppinLuVeR224-Sure wut do u wanna do?

PDFutureBoy156-let's go to the movies there's this movie that supposed to b really funny out.

ShoppinLuVeR224-wut is it?

PDFutureBoy156-The Family Stone

ShoppinLuVeR224-OMG! i've been wantin 2 see that movie! It has my favorite actress in it!

PDFutureBoy156-I kno it has Rachel McAdams in it…

ShoppinLuVeR224-yupp I never miss one of her movies…wut time u wanna go?

PDFutureBoy156-how bout rite now?

ShoppinLuVeR224-sounds gtm (4 all of u if u don't watch Lizzie McGuire gtm stands for good to me)

PDFutureBoy156-i'll come pick u up in 1 hour…

PDFutureBoy156-bye keel

ShoppinLuVeR224- ok bye Philly-Whilly…

PDFutureBoy156-when did we agree that wuz back on the table?

ShoppinLuVeR224 _has signed off._

PDFutureBoy156 _has signed off_

I got up from my computer desk and went to my overfilled closet

"I have _too_ much clothes…Wait listen to me! A girl can never have _too_ many clothes…I have to find the perfect outfit."

I went tearing through my closet throwing clothes everywhere I finally found the right outfit. I was wearing a short jean skirt with a pink halter top and my favorite pink heels with jewels on them. I brushed my hair and put on my makeup. When I was done I turned to look at my room. It looked like a strong tornado hit it. Oh well at least I looked good.

The door bell rang

"I'll get it mom." I opened the door and was greeted by a very big hug from Phil.

"Wow Keel you look…" He couldn't seem to find the right words he looked a little confused as to what to say. He looks so cute when he's confused.

"Uh thanks…let's go." I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the car. He looks so hot tonight.

(During the movie)

I was enjoying the movie when I noticed Phil had his arm around me I took this in quickly and leaned in and placed my head on his chest. He smiled down at me. If only I had my camera this is a picture perfect moment. I was so caught in the moment I missed the best part of the movie! Oh well at least I'm with _him._

(After the movie)

"I had a great time"

"Me too" specially the part where u had your arm around me

He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back after about a minute we broke apart

"I love you" OMG! He just said he loved me! Yes!

"I love you too" I went inside my house and ran to my room I grabbed my guitar and started to sing.

_Never wanted you wanted you to know_

_How I felt about you_

_Mmm…_

_But somehow I let it slip from me to_

_You_

_Keepin' my love locked up_

_Inside_

_Wasn't the best thing to hide from you_

_Knew you'd find out somehow_

_Just didn't know how to tell you_

_I Love You_

_Thinking of you day and night_

_Wondering if you'd ever love me back_

_Now I know that you do_

_Did you see the love in my eyes_

_Keepin' my love locked up _

_Inside_

_Wasn't the best thing to hide from_

_You_

_Knew you'd find out somehow_

_Just didn't know how to tell you_

_I Love You_

_Never knew how to tell you_

_Mmm…_

_I Love You_

_Mmm…_

_Now that you do_

_Did you see the love in my eyes_

_Keepin' my love locked up_

_Inside_

_Wasn't the best thing to hide from_

_You_

_Knew you'd find out somehow_

_Just didn't know how to tell you_

_I Love You_

_Mmm…_

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked the first chapter. Plz give me lots of reviews**


	2. Because of You

**Love is Crazy**

**A/N: Hey every1! Hoped ya'll like the first chapter! Now 4 the next chappie!**

**Chapter 2: Because of You**

When Keely finished the song she put up her guitar and got on her computer.

PDFutureBoy156_ has signed on._

ShoppinLuVeR224_ has signed on._

Englishgurrl4LiFe _has signed on._

ShoppinLuVeR224- Hey Vee!

Englishgurrl4LiFe- hey keely! wuts up?

ShoppinLuVeR224- nm u?

Englishgurrl4LiFe- same

ShoppinLuVeR224- OMG! guess wut!

Englishgurrl4LiFe- you luv phil?

ShoppinLuVeR224- no…well yea…but not that! Phil said I love you to me last night after we went the movies!

Englishgurrl4LiFe- no way! Omg! I knew he liked u but I didn't know he loved u!

ShoppinLuVeR224- I kno! He kissed me good nite 2!

Englishgurrl4LiFe- keely this is big!

ShoppinLuVeR224- I kno…he's on should I talk o him on instant message or n the phone or in person…

Englishgurrl4LiFe- call him and ask him to hang out…well I g2g ttyl!

ShoppinLuVeR224- bye

Englishgurrl4LiFe _has signed off_

ShoppinLuVeR224_ has signed off_

Keely got up from her computer she grabbed her purple phone from its charger and started to dial Phil's number but hesitated…

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

**A/N: Hey srry this chapter wuz short I wasn't n the mood to write that much and I wanted to update so hope u enjoyed it even though it wasn't much but still review plz!**


End file.
